1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a bread maker and a method of controlling the same, which suspends heaters and kneading drums when a door is open while the bread maker operates, thereby increasing safety and decreasing loss of heat and electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bread maker automatically performs kneading, leavening, and baking of bread dough, and provides fresh bread to a user, so that a user only needs to put ingredients in the bread maker. For example, a bread maker disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 1988-7000638 includes a pair of parallel kneading drums at upper and lower parts of an oven compartment that reverse rotary direction periodically, a baking tray between the pair of kneading drums, a heater heating the inside of the oven compartment, a bar code reader, etc.
In the bread maker, upper and lower ends of a mixing bag filled with flour, water, etc., are attached to the upper and lower kneading drums, and then the mixing bag is reciprocated up and down for a predetermined period of time, thereby kneading the dough in the mixing bag.
After completing the kneading of the dough, the mixing bag is automatically separated from the upper kneading drum, and wound on the lower kneading drum, with the dough being squeezed out of the mixing bag and into the baking tray. Thereafter, the heater heats the inside of the oven compartment, thereby leavening and baking the dough for a predetermined period of time.
The bread is made according to a bar code that is printed on or applied to the mixing bag that includes information on kneading time, leavening time, baking time, etc., for a particular recipe. That is, the bar code is read by the bar code reader and the read data are transmitted to a controller, so that the controller controls the kneading drums, the heater, etc., on the basis of the read data.
However, in the conventional bread maker, while the bread is baked, when a user such as children or older persons carelessly opens a door without becoming aware that the bread is being baked, the heater is being continuously operated. In this case, even if the heater is being continuously operated, the bread is not completely baked after a lapse of a predetermined period of time because heat goes out of the oven compartment, thereby wasting heat energy. Further, at this time, the heater is not properly controlled, so that the bread may be burned according as the dough excessively rises and contacts the heater.
Further, when the door is open while the bread maker operates, children or older persons are likely to not become aware that the kneading drums rotate and the heaters operate, so that a user is in danger.